


For the ones we love.

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU, Gotham Knights (Video Game 2021)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Body Worship, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fam thinking They Are Roommates, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infertility, Jason Todd Kills Joker (DCU), Jason Todd is Red Hood, Joker is DEAD, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of OC villain - Freeform, Mentions of joker - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Relationship, Tattoo Artist Jason, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brief mentions of child abduction, i was too lazy to research a different one to use, mentions of batfam - Freeform, or he has done already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Barbara knows Jason better than anyone, always has and always will. He was the Robin to her Batgirl. He was there for her when everyone but her dad left once she’d been shot. He took out the monster haunting her nightmares. The least she can do is be there for him when he’s had a bad patrol and a new criminal brings up old trauma.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DawnandStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnandStars/gifts).



> Written by me.

An alert began to ring through Barbara’s headphones, startling her out of the research hole she’d stumbled down. A few keystrokes and the camera feeds that showed the roof from every angle appeared. There was no-one there for a good few seconds, just as Barbara was beginning to grow frustrated and paranoid she saw a hand flash into sight, a familiar hand sign thrown up. One just between her and her guest. One that never failed to pull a smile from her while heat rose across her cheeks.

Tapping in the code one-handed, Barbara quickly used one of her many screens to check her appearance. She was still muttering curses with a hair and on her hand and a hastily redone ponytail half finished when boots thudded out their landing. The hairband springing across the room as she flung it away in annoyance and settled for running her fingers through her hair to settle it out of the mess it had been. Just managing to finish by the time her guest had wandered into her office.

Her bright smile softens as Jason walks over. There is obvious exhaustion flowing from every part of him. His scarred shoulders are closer to his ears and he is tilting further forward, a lovely little gift from spending years being tortured by Joker. The bags under his eyes and the waxy look to his skin manage to make the thick scar running diagonally across the left half of his face appear dainty. It’s paleness blending with his paler than normal skin, all cues Barbara knows intimately. All cues to Jason skipping sleep, whether because of old nightmares or new ones from a case that’s something she’ll still need to deduce.

“Set that bucket down.” She points at the spot of her desk set aside for his helmet. A special interface, designed by them both, allows her system to update his helmet and transfer the data he’d collected since his last visit. Not that there’ll be much, what with him living at the clock tower.

Jason sets the helmet down with a thud, body collapsing inwards as he rests his head on Barbara’s shoulder. Her hand coming up on automatic to card through his black and white curls. His eyes, the beautiful heterochromatic blue and green she fell in love with years ago without noticing, flutter shut as he heaved a sigh.

How the family have only assumed they’re roommates baffles the couple. It’s so obvious that Barbara is Jason’s person. His beginning, middle, and end. The one person he would not only kill for but also die for. Both of which have happened. Torture by Joker ending in his death, his resurrection resulting in a bloody final showdown for the clown.

Barbara was just the same in her love and devotion towards Jason. Her little second Robin, the sidekick she’d mentored and watched grow, who’d been the only other person after her dad who’d been by her side through the depression and heartache that hit her after Joker’s attack. He’d been her bright spark in the dark, her guiding light, and once he’d been taken he’d become the reason she’d dragged herself to a computer. Oracle’s very first assignment hunting down her little blue-Jay. Upon his bloody return to the city she’d wept for him, convinced he would never be hers. Not in the way she now wanted.

One happy accident leading to their reunion. Jason working as a guest artist in one of Gotham’s tattoo parlours, his nickname completely unrelated to his former life had led to their accidental appointment. Barbara having finally grown the nerve to get a bluejay on her ribs.

Neither had been able to believe it. Those few hours of intimate contact sparking up something so very different to friendship, yet a love just as deep.

“Bad night?” She’d gotten stuck deep into some code before he’d left, the world around her dissolving into nothing but the commands she was inputting and the firewalls she was pulling down, chasing her target across the globe. As a result she had no idea what he’d been up to, where he’d been. Worst of all, Barbara felt like she’d broken her promise of keeping him safe by failing to keep one eye on his tracker and feeds.

“Something like that.” He mumbles back.

Barbara shoves him in the direction of the shower and turns back to her screens. Skimming through the data to see what might have caused such a shift in her love. Finding the files is easy enough. Their contents turning her stomach.

Some Joker fanatic was trying to bring attention to the clown’s legacy. Aiming to ‘go one better’ and, not only, take out Joker’s killer but also punish Gotham by taking out black haired, blue eyed teens from every walk of life. Gotham had hated Red Hood when he’d first slashed his way into the public consciousness, all except those in the Narrows who’d seen him for the hero he was. Then he’d done what Batman and Co never did, he killed the clown. Instantly throwing him into the role of the city’s hero and true saviour. His gruesome return forgotten by the short attention span of the wider public and media outlets.

Clearly this admirer wanted to right what they saw as a wrong. Killing Red Hood and a bunch of kids that looked like the second Robin to bring a chaos to Gotham they’d not seen since the clown’s death. Joker’s boasting of murdering the sidekick was well known.

One feed showed that Jason had stumbled upon the fanatic while muttering into his mic about the increase in kids going missing from all walks of life. The odd man in the room, Joker’s supporter had laughed and tried to boast. Confident and cocksure in his victory.

A terrified, weakened scream was picked up by the mic. The video going mildly blurry as Jason whipped his head towards the noice. A child, no older than twelve, stumbled around a corner. Shackles bound their limbs and made walking close to impossible, most of their movement coming from the burly woman pushing them forwards.

Barbara watched as Jason canted his head to one side, arm raising and placing his gun in view. He was lined up with the thug, however Barbara knew, Jason wouldn’t take the shot despite being one of the best marksmen in the world.

He’d never, _ever_ , risk a child like that.

Still, he kept his aim true. The gun more of a warning than anything else. A diversion to enable him to get closer. Silent steps edging him onwards while the imitator continued to waffle on.

“Jesus fuck.” Jason muttered just loud enough for the mic to record but not loud enough to activate the external speakers. 

She set the video onto fast-forward after that. Skimming through it and only slowing back to normal when Jason made his move. The video feed showing the wannabe clown swinging a two-foot long crowbar with relish.

In the mayhem of the fight they managed to escape. Their goons falling one after the other as Jason only just held back his full strength. Barbara wouldn’t be surprised to learn most died as a result of traumatic brain injuries with how her love was fighting. It wouldn’t be the first time in their line of work, at least Jason admitted their blood was on his hands unlike a certain black leather and Kevlar fetishist.

A sigh of relief broke the silence she’d fallen into as Jason managed to get the shackled child into his arms and out the building. Bundling them up and only removing the irons once they were safe enough and the emergency responders were on scene. She took a quick screen grab of their face to run through her databases and shut down the screens for the night.

The couple met back up in their bedroom. The large king sized bed the only one in the clocktower in an effort to dissuade the family from crashing there. The spare bedroom housed her servers and an army style cot-bed. The handful of times any of them had attempted to stay they’d never lasted more than a couple hours in the temperature controlled, noisy room. The servers humming away all hours of the day and night.

Barbara slid herself onto the bed and patted the covers beside her. Smiling that small, soft smile only Jason had ever pulled from her. Allowing her body to tip towards him as the bed shifted with his weight.

Her hand came up on automatic to cup his cheek and brush a thumb over the thick scar across his cheek. Their song a gentle hum from within her. Lilting his head down to rest on her shoulder.

“You did good Jace. You were my good boy tonight.” Barbara moved her hand to grip his chin firmly to keep his head on her shoulder. “You hear me? You did really well tonight Jason. You saved that boy and got some clear footage of the newest menace on Gotham’s streets.”

The wounded noise Jason made had hurt stabbing deep in her gut. The knowledge that it was his father and the clown who’d put those doubts there making her want to ruin the life of the only one still around. Her own apathy towards the big Bat irrelevant in the face of Jason’s self-doubt.

She shifted them around until she was leaning back against the pillows with Jason tucked into her side, his head on her shoulder and his hand resting on the thick scar that ran from just below her ribs to her pelvis. A lovely little reminder from the man who’d fucked them both over. Her own hands ran along his back, raised scars from wounds that hadn’t been treated and years of torture catching her calloused fingers wherever they danced.

“Get some sleep. Tomorrow I’ll show you just how proud you made me tonight.” She pressed a kiss to his head and let herself fully relax. The tension easing out of Jason with every inch she relaxed.

Tomorrow would be the same gamble as every other day. Would the family realise they were together? Is Bruce going to go off on Jason for the lives he took tonight? How jealous is Dick going to be once he does find out? They were thoughts that ran through Barbara’s mind as she let sleep creep up. The same thoughts she had every night and, just as with every night before that, knowing she had Jason at her side for all that dispersed the fears like they were nothing more than wisps of smoke. His unconditional support and trust, his unwavering love and loyalty, it was something that had grown stronger in their years together until it had reached this unbreakable, almost tangible thing. Him and her, until the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Usually after such a taxing patrol Barbara would be the first one up. Coffee machine going while the myriad of cases and clients she had outstanding began to cycle through her head. Mentally fencing them in and reciting the alphabet in every language she knows, including binary as a way to wake herself up. She’d leave Jason in bed, snoring louder than a freight train thanks to one too many broken noses and starfishing across the entire bed. He always kicked the covers off, so every morning, without fail, Barbara would tuck him back in and press a kiss to his forehead.

This morning was highly unusual though. Despite how easily he’d managed to fall asleep once his goddess had him in her arms he’d found staying asleep a Herculean task. Restless sleep turning into vivid nightmares that had him waking silently. A hangover from his time with the League of Assassins where even nightmares were viewed as a weakness. You could not let others know you woke up with the taste of your grave on your tongue and bugs crawling over your skin. It would just be fuel for the next punishment.

Jason had a routine after nightmares. He’d drag himself out of bed, stuff his feet into running shoes and take to Gotham’s streets. Earphones blasting punk and rock music loud enough to drown out the sounds of his feet hitting the pavement and crowbar breaking bone. Running and running until he felt like he couldn’t run anymore. Then he’d turn around and run all the way back. The League might have forced him to learn how to have nightmares without a reaction, but they’d also taught him that when his body had nothing left to give it was a mental block and he would _always_ push through. Jason Todd was many things, a murderer, a mob boss, an ex-Robin; one thing he wasn’t was a quitter.

This morning though running was the very last thing he wanted to do.

Running would mean leaving. Leaving the warmth of the body curled into him, their positions shifting during the night. It would mean leaving the safety the Clocktower provided, not even the Cave having Babs’ level of security. Worst of all, it would mean leaving the person who’d kept his heart safe when he’d been too mad to do the same for her. A fact he would spend the rest of his second life making up to her, no matter how many times she told him it wasn’t true and he had nothing to make up for as he came home. 

With that in mind Jason propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at his goddess. Her red hair a mess on the pillow. Ink stained the corner of her mouth…as always. Pen chewing an infuriating habit she’d developed in middle school and could never kick. Her milky white skin with billons of freckles dancing across her skin, each one glowing like a star in the warm dawn light.

He reached out and ran a hand down her body. Dipping against the base of her throat, across her chest and between plump breasts, over _the_ scar and the surgical one that accompanied it down the full length of her stomach, around her belly button, pausing where he knew one of her biggest insecurities lie. Resting his hand flat against her neatly trimmed red curls, ones he lovingly helped her maintain, and the emptiness Barbara cursed every day. The emergency total hysterectomy the only option when leaving it would have meant her bleeding to death while they tried to fix the damage.

It was understandable. Jason remembered hearing his Batgirl with kids at scenes. Watched her glow with joy over the future prospect of her own kids. Every time that monstrous self-loathing rose its ugly head he’d remind her that blood didn’t dictate family. They could adopt. They could foster. They could be the fun Aunt and Uncle who spoilt his siblings’ kids and got to never lose a night of sleep because they got to hand them back at the end of the day.

Realising where his thoughts were turning Jason skimmed his hand back up Barbara’s body. His knuckles the lightest of touches as he traced her jaw. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear so it no longer obscured her face.

He let his gaze travel over her face taking in every way she’d changed or stayed the same in their years apart. Forgetting how to breathe when he noticed green eyes watching him with an awareness no-one but his girl would have so soon after waking. When she wanted to that is. When she’d not been working ten cases at a time, back-to-back, and every which way for a month straight.

“You’re beautiful.” He’d meant to say _good morning_ or some other greeting. Apparently brain-to-mouth filter hadn’t gotten the memo and was set to bone-shaking honesty.

The blush it caused to bloom was like a fire raging across her skin. A brilliant pattern of reds that heated her up and made her look all that more stunning in his opinion. Ears, nose, cheeks, and even a little patch on the very centre of her chest.

Jason gave into instinct and kissed every heated patch of skin. Glancing up through his lashes to watch his woman. The blush darkening with every press of his lips.

Moving on from the blush, Jason pressed kisses on a path to her nipple. The rosy bud flushed a darker shade as it peaked. His lips sealing over it. Sucking on her as his tongue flicked over it. A mimicry of his skills further down. His hand moving to play with the other tit. To shower it with the same level of affection. Tugging and pinching the bud until she was gripping his hair in both hands. His messy curls tangling around her fingers.

His other hand moved further down. Slipping between her legs to rub against her folds. Press between them and against the hardened point he found there. Pressing against her clit while working her nipples.

Pulling back Jason blew against the soaked area. A shiver working down her as she moaned for him. Barbara’s noises the best he’d ever heard. The only ones that could really rile him up and get him losing control. The only person to ever get him this desperate, this wanting.

“Fuck Jace,” not Jay, never Jay, not during this, not after what that monster put her through. “Please!”

He grinned up at her then attacked her other boob. Latching on and biting down. The soft mound bruising under the assault. Her gasp cutting off with a deep moan. Her body shivering with the overwhelming sensations.

Barbara was so distracted, Jason knew, that she’d not noticed him grab the lube. Flicking the cap with the hand he’d taken off her clit and pouring it onto her folds. Ensuring she was drenched when her medications could sometimes prevent that. Unwilling to cause her a second of discomfort.

With her now soaking Jason began to vigorously rub her clit. Twisting his hand so his thumb could work her over while he pushed two fingers inside. Curling them up to work over her G-spot. Bringing her over the edge with the combined stimulation from everywhere he touched and tasted.

With the first one tapering off. His hands and mouth continued working her through it,, building her up again while ignoring his own desire as she shuddered and giggled. A sure sign she was enjoying herself was the uncontrollable giggling she’d release.

She tightened her grip in his hair and pulled him up so she could attack his mouth. Morning breath be damned. Barbara knew she was no better.

He approached the kiss the same way he’d approached getting her off. Pouring pleasure and love into every action. Nipping her bottom lip and tongue, trying to get her to willingly submit to him.

“Get in me now!” She demanded despite being breathless. Grinning at him as his pupils blew wider than they’d been before. The order getting him over that last hurdle to break his self-control.

Jason’s cock pressed in. Opening her around him with the slow, continuous press of his hips. Sucking a mark into her neck.

As he sat back on his heels to get leverage for the thrusts that turned powerful once she was open just for him, Jason rested a hand over the bluejay on her ribs. His nickname in picture form, his hand having put it there. His talent permanently marking her as his of her own volition after all the marks she’d gained against it.

His speed and force was relentless. Barbara’s hands moving to wrap around the headboard and prevent her shifting up the bed. Jason’s hand squeezing a bruise into her thigh where he held it over his hip, keeping her in position when she couldn’t do it herself.

The calm of morning was broken by the sounds of their coupling. Moans mixing with the filthy noise of his cock pumping in and out, the lube and her slick making for an arousing sound that got Jason harder every time.

He only moved the hand from her ribs when he knew she was close. Moving it down to get two fingers on her clit. Working her over the edge for a second time. The contractions around his cock the best feeling in the world. It’d always be better than anyone else, than his own hand or toys.

She screamed his name to the heavens as she tipped over. Dissolving into giggles as Jason kept up his pace. Pulling out once she’d come down.

He wrapped a hand around his cock and began to pump his fist to finish himself off. Only pausing when Barbara’s hand wrapped tightly around his wrist. Stilling his movements as he met her gaze.

“Inside me.” There was an embarrassment to her as she turned her gaze away from him for a second. Jason saw her fight it and turn back to look at him. His own face betraying the awe he held for this incredible, strong woman.

“Your sure?” No matter how desperate he felt, Jason would _never_ do anything Barbara didn’t want. Not his Barbie. She deserved to be treated like the queen she was.

Barbara gave a tiny nod and flicked her tongue out to lick her lips. Mouth dry after two intense orgasms. “Yes. I’ve…I’ve wanted it for a while now.”

In all the years they’d been together Jason had found himself stunned by her brilliance more times than he could count. Her strength to endure, to rise above, to prove everyone but him wrong. She had nothing to prove to him, he knew she could rule the world if she got bored enough between cases. This was just another of those times. Her utter faith and trust in him took his breath away.

Saying no more about it Jason guided himself back inside. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that within a couple thrusts of his hips he was faltering. Minute jerks of his hips as he coated her inside. Filling her with everything he had to give.

The pleasure was overwhelming. The trust and love Barbara had shown him, the act she’d granted him, making him reach heights he’d never reached before. Groaning her name against her neck where he’d buried his face to breathe in the scent of her.

She was his home, his everything. She always would be. It was as simple as that. For all Joker had tried to break them; all he’d succeeded in doing was making them stronger.

Jason just managed to roll off Barbara before post-sex sleepiness took them both. Pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. Hooking her leg over his hip so he could fall asleep with the feeling of his own release slowly leaking out of her and covering his thighs. It was only fair he got as filthy as her, he’s the one that caused the mess in the first place.

Just as he was about to drift off she tapped his chest. Tilting his head down just enough to catch the brilliant green eyes, the only green that didn’t turn his stomach since the Pit. She looked sleepy, fucked out, and fucking perfect to him.

“I want Bat Burger for lunch.” She mumbled sleepily. Eyes closing and resting her head under his chin. He could only chuckle as he followed her into sleep. Already thinking through what he’d pick up for them from the fast food joint once they woke to start the day properly.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second chapter planned and it will be the morning after 😉 I might even be tempted to write a third about the fam finding out, if you guys want that.


End file.
